Vampiro
by lori777
Summary: Kurogane es un pequeño que vive con dos hermanos muy misteriosos, en el lugar donde reside existe una leyenda sobre unos vampiros gemelos, lo que él desconoce es que existe un tercero, quien será clave en su destino... Fai x Kuro. BL


**TSUBASA RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: BL Fai x Kuro. Posibles spoilers.**

**Universo Alterno. **

**De antemano gracias por los reviews**

**Vampiro**

_Existe una leyenda alrededor de un castillo que se erige en la cima de un acantilado, se cuenta que en el lugar viven los gemelos vampiros que cuando la luna se tiñe de rojo, salen para beber sangre, sin embargo eso solo es un cuento muy antiguo, que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una historia para niños._

El castillo de la leyenda es real, vigila desde lo alto del acantilado al hermoso pueblo de Victoria, un lugar pacifico. En este lindo pueblo vive un jovenzuelo moreno, más alto que los chicos promedio de su edad, cabellos negros, poseedor de unos ojos preciosos color carmín. Su nombre es Kurogane, él es huérfano, perdió a sus padres siendo muy pequeño, a penas los recuerda, pero por fortuna fue recogido por los hermanos, Fuuma (el menor) y Seiishiro (el mayor), ellos tienen un peculiar oficio, son "cazadores". Con ellos vive una jovencita muy hermosa de largos cabellos negros, rostro serio y una mirada fuerte de ojos amables, ella se autodenomina "hermana mayor" (N/A. en un futuro quizás usé "nee-chan" que es lo mismo pero en japonés xD) de Kurogane, y él la quiere como si fuera cierto. Arashi, la joven, tiene un prometido, un tipo apuesto, simpático y según Kurogane, algo tonto; su nombre es Sorata. Todos juntos forman una familia feliz, aunque la mayoría no este relacionado por sangre.

Pero así, como existe una "familia feliz" existe otra unida por la sangre que no es muy dichosa, gracias a la naturaleza de su existencia. Inmortalidad, o al menos así lo parece, fuerza sobrehumana, un extraordinario don de curación todo ello solo por un precio… sobrevivir con la sangre de otros. Hace mucho tiempo que el hombre llama a este ser de la oscuridad… _Vampiro_. Los gemelos vampiros, así como el castillo, son reales, ellos más otro que vive bajo su tutela. Los gemelos son Kamui, frío y calculador; y Subaru, dulce y tierno. El tercero es un joven que recientemente, en cierta forma, se convirtió en uno de ellos. Su nombre es Fai.

Fai creció en una pequilla villa erigida unos años antes que Victoria, su nombre era Valeria, hoy en día son simples ruinas de lo alguna vez fue. Fai nació bajo techo noble, él y su hermano gemelo, ellos crecieron junto a su madre, puesto que su padre murió un poco después de haber nacido. Ella era una mujer amable pero como su esposo dejo muchas deudas, perdió mucha de la fortuna que poseía, y finalmente, cuando sus hijos aún eran muy niños murió por la llegada de una terrible epidemia que arrasó con las dos terceras partes de la población.

El hermano gemelo de Fai, quien es en realidad el verdadero Fai, enfermó durante la epidemia y finalmente también murió. Yuui, su nombre real, adoptó el de su hermano para tenerlo siempre en su recuerdo, él también se contagio de la enfermedad pero antes de sucumbir fue rescatado por un hombre en las sombras. Esta persona era Subaru. En un principio Kamui no quería a Fai pero aún así aceptó tenerlo bajo su tutela. Fai recibió un don, un beso de sangre, con ese beso pudo reponerse de su enfermedad y sobrevivir.

Fai se crío con los gemelos vampiros, les tiene mucho respeto y cariño a pesar que él se ve mayor de edad pero solo en apariencia, porque Kamui y Subaru son dos seres que han vivido por siglos. Entonces fue durante otra epidemia, que Fai siendo adulto fue atacado de nuevo, sin poder salvarse a pesar del beso de sangre, Subaru suplico a su hermano que lo salvará, Kamui accedió, y fue así que Fai se convirtió en vampiro.

Fai nunca ha sentido la necesidad de existir en este mundo, pero no culpa a Subaru por haber querido salvarlo, sin embargo, Subaru conoce el corazón de su pequeño Fai, es conciente de sus sentimientos, y por ello se siente culpable. Muchas veces se repite estas palabras _«Perdóname Fai, pero no quería que murieras… perdóname»_. No es el primero que Subaru salva de la muerte, hace tiempo también rescato a un hombre, se trata nada más ni nada menos que de Seiishiro, a él le brindo el beso de sangre para traerlo a la vida, desde entonces Seiishiro esta obsesionado en encontrar de nuevo a Subaru, cosa que Kamui jamás permitirá.

La razón de que Seiishiro y Fuuma vivan en esa cabaña es por la información de la leyenda del pueblo, ambos están seguros que se trata de los gemelos vampiro. Pero jamás imaginaron que las cosas tomarían un rumbo distinto desde que Kurogane llegó a sus vidas, incluso comparten el techo con una joven pareja recién casada. Muchas veces los hermanos abandonan la casa por la noche para salir a "cazar", durante ese tiempo, Kurogane convive con Arashi y Sorata, pero él realmente quiere a sus "hermanos mayores", es decir, a los dos jovenzuelos.

_**Hitsuzen…**_

Kurogane no durmió toda la noche esperando el regreso de Seiishiro, pero él no regreso hasta horas de la noche, cuando amanecía. Al entrar a casa, se percató de la presencia del moreno sentado en una mesa del pequeño comedor, Seiishiro sonrió, entonces besó la cabeza de Kurogane.

— Regresé, hermanito… — susurró en voz baja. Recogió a Kurogane de la silla, y lo llevó hasta su cama para que durmiera más cómodo.

El sol se asomaba por la ventana de su cuarto, brillante y hermoso, un cielo azul y claro, las aves cantaban alegres pero fue la voz de Arashi lo que provocó que Kurogane despertara. El moreno se sorprendió al verse acostado en su cama, entonces se imagino lo que ocurrió, y recordó la sensación de una voz en su oído, el chico se sonrojo al pensarlo, sus hermanos eran raros. Se vistió con rapidez y bajo al encuentro con su hermana mayor.

— Buenos días, _bella durmiente_ — saludó Sorata desde la mesa, Kurogane movió su mano.

— Es tarde — comentó Fuuma, Kurogane hizo una mueca, el joven sonrió divertido.

— ¿Dónde está Seiishiro-niisan? — pregunto al notar que no se encontraba sentado a la mesa.

— Esta durmiendo — dijo Arashi sirviendo un plato de para su hermanito. Kurogane se quedo pensativo.

Después de almorzar como es debido, Kurogane salió de casa junto con Arashi, ambos se dirigían al mercado para comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena, y otras cosas extras para las comidas de los días siguientes. Kurogane adoraba ir al pueblo, ahí se divertía mucho, pero más lo hacía feliz, caminar a solas con Arashi, sin tenerla que compartir con el idiota de Sorata, a pesar de que es un buen tipo. Arashi compró verduras, carnes, algunas frutas pero lo que más deseaba eran manzanas, las cuales no estaban frescas, se encontraban en muy mal estado.

— ¿De verdad quieres tanto comprar manzanas? — pregunto Kurogane al ver la cara de decepción de su hermana.

— Pensé en hacer un rico postre con ellas, pero creo que no será… — contesto Arashi dando un suspiro.

Recién llegaron a casa, Kurogane tomó un costal y salió corriendo. Entre tanto, Sorata ayudaba a su amorcito a guardar todo lo comprando en su lugar. Para esa hora Seiishiro había despertado, y sentó a la mesa a comer un platillo echo por Arashi, entablaba una conversación con Fuuma sobre la posibilidad de encontrar a su "presa" esa misma noche, el hermano menor no dijo nada, solo sonrió al vació. El sol comenzaba a levantarse indicando el mediodía, Kurogane estaba contento buscando árboles de manzanas para llevárselas a su hermana, pero su búsqueda era infructífera, por más que caminaba por los alrededores no encontró ningún manzano. Miró al horizonte de la aldea, hacia donde se encuentra el poderoso risco del palacio legendario, Kurogane lo observó fijamente, y tomó una decisión, se adentraría al bosque para encontrar un manzano costará lo que costará, además era mediodía, había mucho tiempo.

El sol comenzaba a declinar, la cena estaba en el fuego pero Kurogane no regresaba, Arashi estaba preocupada, su hermanito jamás se había tardado tanto en regresar a casa. Kurogane nunca había entrado al bosque pero no tenía miedo, aunque sabía que estaba perdido y corría peligro, podía ver como las hojas de los árboles se pintaban con el color del atardecer. Entre tanto, dentro del castillo Fai miraba desolado una vela encendida, Kamui y Subaru salieron a cazar, y él debía hacer lo mismo, antes de morir de hambre (N/A. Bueno es un decir xD).

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio se adentro en el bosque, el silencio de la naturaleza hacía más fácil dominar la sed de sangre. Gracias a su deseo de no vivir, el joven no se alimenta, al menos que Subaru se lo supliqué, además también siente culpa por arrebatar la vida de otros para sobrevivir. Fai divisó un enorme árbol, se sentó bajo su sombra para reflexionar un poco del estilo de vida que lleva, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Kurogane estaba frustrado, sentía hambre y estaba desesperado, además de que no pudo conseguir las manzanas que deseaba, aunque a estas alturas lo único que deseaba era regresar a casa, pero no encontraba el camino para volver. Sus pies estaban hinchados de tanto andar, sentía pesadez en todo el cuerpo; de pronto en su delirio, tuvo una visión, a unos pasos de él, un hombre tomaba la siesta, vestía como noble y por su palidez acentuada por su rubia cabellera, uno pesaría que esta muerto. Curioso, el joven moreno se acercó a él para verificar que aún seguía con vida. El rubio se percato de su presencia, entreabrió su único ojo (N/A. El otro lo perdió durante la segunda epidemia) y lo miró, un jovencito rebozante de vida, en ese momento decidió tomarlo pero se resistió a caer en ese deseo. El moreno lo observó, incluso tocó su mano, estaba helada.

— Oí, ¿estás vivo? — pregunto sin perder el tiempo, el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

— Estoy débil… — exclamo en un murmullo, el rubio no mentía, había perdido fuerza.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? — cuestiono el jovencito, el rubio sonrió, _«ya no importa»_ pensó para si mismo, después de todo tenía hambre y necesitaba fuerzas para volver al castillo.

— Necesito sangre fresca — dijo algo incomodo, la petición le pareció por demás extraña a Kurogane, «¿sangre?» repitió en su dura cabeza, sin pensarlo mucho, el moreno tomó una roca afilada, la había tomado para cortar las manzanas de sus ramas, pero en su lugar sirvió para abrirse una herida en el brazo. La sangre comenzó a brotar.

El olor del preciado líquido embriago los sentidos del rubio vampiro, sobre todo el olfato, su ojo color azul cielo se torno dorado y unos afilados colmillos de marfil se asomaron de su boca, entonces se aferró al brazo del moreno, a Kurogane le dolía la mordía y sentía extraño como el rubio succionaba su sangre. Fai se dio un banquete con la sangre de Kurogane, nunca había ansiado tanto la sangre hasta ese momento, las culpas, el odio, el rencor, todo desapareció, Fai se contagió de las alegrías de Kurogane.

Satisfecho, recibió al moreno en brazos, el pobre se desmayó por el drenado de sangre, Fai no deseaba dejarlo abandonado en el bosque pero debía partir, acarició el rostro del muchacho con el dorso de su mano para luego besar la palma de la mano del moreno, y así desapareció en el viento. Kurogane se quedó bajo aquel árbol, su rostro era sereno pero estaba algo pálido. Por fortuna, Seiishiro salió a cazar y encontró el cuerpo de su hermanito, resignado lo llevó a casa.

Kurogane despertó en su cama, lo primero que vio fueron los rostros angustiados de Arashi y Sorata, luego las caras serias de Fuuma y Seiishiro que casi siempre se la pasan sonriendo. Intentó ponerse de pie pero se desplomó al instante, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, y todo se movía a su alrededor.

— Kurogane, ¿cómo te sientes? — pregunto Sorata tomando la temperatura del chico con su mano.

—…Me… siento… mareado… — respondió con voz suave casi inaudible. Arashi suspiró cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Idiota! — grito sorprendiendo a los presentes, — casi nos matas del susto… — agregó a punto de llorar.

—…lo… siento… — dijo el moreno volviendo a dormir.

Kurogane durmió por otro rato, Arashi se dedico a cuidar su sueño, mientras que Sorata se dedico a los deberes del hogar. Por otro lado, Fuuma y Seiishiro sostenían una conversación. Llevaban muchos años en ese pueblo, desde que Kurogane era un niño, incluso hay quienes dicen que los hermanos siempre se ven igual de jóvenes, Arashi también lo sostiene. Seiishiro sabía que su hermanito se acaba de encontrar con uno de ellos, es decir, con alguno de los gemelos vampiro. Fuuma no deshecho la teoría, conocía a su hermano, en su mirada estaba escrito el desastre que se avecinaba.

El sol se había ocultado hace horas, la luna blanca brillaba con intensidad sobre el cielo nocturno, Kurogane podía verla desde su ventana. En la orilla de su cama, sentada en una silla, estaba Arashi dormida; desde su cama podía escuchar los ronquidos de Sorata en la sala, y el silencio del lugar indicaba que ninguno de sus hermanos estaba en casa. Cansado de estar acostado, se levantó en su pijama, salió de su habitación y camino hacia el bosque.

Dentro del bosque Kurogane buscaba algo, se adentró hasta lo más profundo. Debajo de un hermoso árbol rodeado de flores bellísimas esperaba Fai. Kurogane camino hacia él en cuanto lo vio, con paso lento, se detuvo frente a su persona. Fai estaba tranquilo.

— ¿Qué eres? — pregunto Kurogane sin rodeos, en realidad no tenía tacto. Fai rió por insolencia del moreno.

— Soy lo que llaman _vampiro_ — dijo el rubio mostrando sus colmillos, no intimido a Kurogane. — Mi nombre de cuna es Yuui, pero desde hace tiempo me llamó Fai D. Flourite, nací en Valeria — explicó el joven, tomando asiento sobre el suelo.

— Soy Kurogane, tengo 14 años, nací aquí en Victoria — se presento el moreno, entonces se acercó a Fai, se puso de rodillas y extendió su mano con una sonrisa, — gusto en conocerte Fai —, al vampiro le provocó ternura aquella reacción, y aceptó la mano del jovenzuelo.

— Igualmente, Kurogane-kun… es un placer — dijo, la mano de Fai estaba fría.

Esa noche, Fai conversó con Kurogane sobre muchas cosas, sobre su vida cuando vivía, sobre su manera de vivir ahora. El moreno escucho con atención cada palabra emitida por el rubio, le parecía emocionante aquella vida, aunque tenía miedo de la parte en la que se alimenta de sangre humana pero a grandes rasgos, para Kurogane, Fai no era una mala persona.

Esa misma noche, Subaru y Kamui salieron a cazar juntos habían dejado a Fai en el castillo, pero el rubio salió al bosque en busca de su buen mozo, aquel moreno de mirada fuerte. Caminando por las desiertas calles de la ciudad, los gemelos solían encontrar alguno que otro transeúnte vagando, la víctima perfecta. Pero esa noche, no se encontraron con ningún vago, más bien con la amenaza de un cazador, Fuuma. Kamui no fue paciente para escuchar lo que Fuuma tenía que decir, atacó su persona de forma veloz, pero Fuuma se defendió.

Si había algo que divertía a Fuuma era sostener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con su adorado Kamui, con los años, el joven cazador ha aprendido a apreciar a ese vampiro, así como su hermano mayor se obsesionó con Subaru. Cansado, Fuuma dejo que los gemelos se marcharan, ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Kurogane regreso antes que Fuuma, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de su huida, y al menos esta vez regreso sano salvo. Sin embargo, Kurogane estaba equivocado porque desde el día de su incidente, Seiishiro lo vigila.

Las noches pasaron una tras otra, cuando Arashi y Sorata se iban a dormir, Kurogane aprovechaba que ellos dormían, además de la ausencia de Fuuma y Seiishiro para escaparse a ver a Fai, a veces solo miraban el cielo nocturno, otras conversaban de cualquier cosa, simplemente eran felices teniéndose el uno para el otro. Pero esa felicidad no debía ser, Seiishiro vigilaba de cerca cada movimiento de su hermano para descubrir la identidad de aquel vampiro rubio.

La luna en cuarto creciente en el cielo, ellos sentados sobre el pasto debajo de las hojas de un frondoso árbol. Fai lo abrazaba por la espalda, Kurogane estaba muy callado esa noche.

— ¿En qué piensas? — pregunto el rubio vampiro intranquilo por el silencio de su joven amante.

— Quería llevarle flores a mi hermana — declaró el moreno ruborizado.

— ¿Tienes una hermana? — cuestionó Fai sorprendido.

— No exactamente, ella no es mi hermana de cuna pero me adoptó como si fuera de su familia — dijo el jovencillo, Fai lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo es ella? — pregunto depositando un beso en la nuca del joven.

— Tiene el cabello largo y negro... creo que debería llevarle camelias— razonó el jovencito. — Su esposo, Sorata, una vez me dijo que las camelias hacen lucir el cabello negro—.

Fai estiró un poco su mano, y tomo una camelia de una rama cercana, giró a Kurogane para que lo mirara y coloco la flor en su cabeza, lucía hermosa en ese sitio. Kurogane se ruborizó.

— Tenías razón, las camelias hacen lucir el cabello negro— dijo avergonzando al joven.

— No soy una chica para que coloques flores en mi cabeza— replico el moreno, Fai sonrió, lo besó en el cuello.

— Te amo tanto... mi Kurogane— susurró Fai a su oído.

Kurogane se sonrojo de nuevo. Fai lo besó con pasión intentando no morderlo, no deseaba lastimarlo. Besó su pequeño cuello moreno, dejando algunas marcas. Besó sus hombros, su pecho sus brazos, sus manos. Fai tenía la intención seria de comerse a ese jovenzuelo.

El moreno correspondió los besos con caricias, la fría piel de Fai hacía choque con la calidez de sus manos. Esa noche bajo la luz de la luna, Fai se apoderó del cuerpo de Kurogane, en el proceso bebió un poco más de su sangre.

Kurogane sintió el mordisco de los poderosos colmillos blancos del rubio, una sensación rara invadió su cuerpo, como la última vez que Fai había bebido de su sangre. En las sombras Seiishiro fue testigo de todo, y no tardo mucho en decidir hacer su aparición.

Kurogane se desmayó de nuevo, era común después de tanto ajetreo y perder sangre. Fai arriesgo su vida llevándolo hasta su habitación, aunque tuvo suerte porque Seiishiro no intervino y Fuuma no se encontraba en casa.

— Duerme bien, mi amado...— exclamo el joven besando la mejilla del pequeño. Entonces desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche antes del amanecer.

Cuando Kurogane se despertó lo hizo en una cama de flores, al parecer Fai quería hacerle un obsequio a su amado, todas eran camelias, algunas enteras, otras simplemente era retazos, pétalos de la flor. Kurogane sonrió emocionado, tomó un montón con sus brazos y se las llevó a su hermana, Arashi. La joven se sorprendió por el regalo, besó en la frente a su hermanito y salvó las flores colocándolas en agua. Por primera vez en su vida Kurogane ansiaba que oscureciera.

Seiishiro no podía permitir la que la relación de ese vampiro y de su hermanito siguiera avanzando de ese modo, tarde o temprano tenía que intervenir, y la única manera que imaginaba se detendría esa situación era si destruía a Fai. Fuuma no estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermano mayor pero aún así acato la regla de no intervenir. Esa misma noche, Seiishiro se encargaría del rubio vampiro.

Kurogane ni siquiera se detuvo en preocuparse si Arashi o Sorata, o sus hermanos lo veían salir, él salio disparado en cuanto oscureció, el cielo aún estaba aún pintado de los colores del ocaso, cuando se encontró a mitad del bosque, el lugar donde siempre se encontraba con Fai. La primera estrella brillo en el cielo, Kurogane la miro fijamente, y se encontró deseando poder estar con Fai el resto de su vida.

Unos pasos alertaron a Kurogane de una presencia, imagino que era Fai pero en su lugar se encontró con Seiishiro de frente, su rostro, su mirada, eran diferentes a lo que Kurogane estaba acostumbrado.

— No pensé encontrarte esta noche… — dijo el mayor mirando fijamente a Kurogane, sus ojos eran fríos.

— Seiishiro-niisan ¿qué hace aquí? — pregunto el moreno intentando descifrar el misterio que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

— Ha venido por mí — intervino un tercero, era Fai, Kurogane se giró para mirarlo, él también lucía diferente, parecía bestial, por primera vez, Kurogane sintió miedo de Fai.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos, Fai y Seiishiro comenzaron una batalla, el joven vampiro no se limitó en expulsar todo su poder para acabar con su enemigo, al igual que Seiishiro, aunque estaba fuera de forma, aún estaba listo para casos como esos, Kurogane solo era testigo de todo. El moreno reacciono cuando Fai hirió a Seiishiro en el hombro, pero el mayor no se dejo vencer tan fácil, utilizo su fuerza y rasguño el rostro de Fai.

El joven estaba asustado, dos personas importantes para él estaban sosteniendo una batalla mortal, donde uno solo será quien sobreviva. Cansado de solo mirar, Kurogane intervino en la batalla, pero era tarde, el golpe final sería dado. El moreno solo sintió cuando su cuerpo fue atravesado por las afiladas garras de Fai, una herencia vampirica; y la espada de Seiishiro, aquella que ha usado para matar a varias "presas". De su boca brotó sangre, Seiishiro no podía creerlo, de pronto se agolparon en su cabeza todos los recuerdos que ha tenido con ese niño al que acaba de asesinar. Fai estaba desesperado no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor.

— ¡¡¡KUROGANE!!! ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! —. La espada de Seiishiro fue retirada del cuerpo del muchacho, Fai retrajo sus garras, el cuerpo de Kurogane cayó en brazos de Fai, se desangraba con rapidez.

— Hasta hoy creía que podía asesinar a todo lo que se me ponía en frente, mi único deseo es encontrar a Subaru, siempre pensé en que no me importaban las consecuencias, pero desde que vivo con mi hermano y he convivido con este niño creo que he cambiado un poco mi manera de ser… por favor, entiérralo en lugar santo, no lo transforme él odiaría vivir así… — dijo Seiishiro caminando hacia la oscuridad del bosque, — y dile a Subaru: "Te encontraré"… — agregó antes de desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

Fai estrecho el cuerpo de Kurogane contra el suyo, comenzó a llorar amargamente, Kurogane tosió sangre y sonrió.

— Por favor, no llores… yo deseaba salvarlos a ambos, me alegra que Seiishiro-niisan este bien al igual que tú… — dijo con algo de esfuerzo, Fai lo miró derrotado, entonces pensó en el secreto siniestro, pero borro esa idea de su cabeza, no podía hacerle eso a Kurogane, sin embargo no estaba resignado a perderlo.

Fai mordió su labio inferior, brotó algo de su sangre y besó a Kurogane, la sangre vampirica comenzó a correr por la garganta de Kurogane, el rubio tenía la intención de salvarlo con un beso de sangre, dejo que su sangre cubriera la herida del muchacho, esta comenzó a sanar de forma rápida. En cuanto Fai se aseguro que el moreno estaba mejor para moverlo, lo transportó hasta el palacio.

Dentro del edificio, Kamui y Subaru esperaban el regreso de su tercer miembro, es decir, Fai. El rubio se introdujo con Kurogane en brazos, en cuanto estuvo frente a Kamui, le suplico un beso de sangre para su amado, los hermanos se quedaron mudos.

— Es imposible, él no tiene salvación — dijo Kamui duramente, Fai dejo escapar más lágrimas.

Destrozado por las palabras de Kamui, introdujo al moreno a sus aposentos, lo recostó sobre la enorme cama que posee. El cuarto era espacioso y elegante, se encontraba alumbrado por velas. Fai miraba el rostro de Kurogane fijamente mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, no podía soportar la idea de perder a su amado niño.

Lejos del castillo en los horizontes del pueblo una misteriosa figura se hace presente, su rostro es adornado por una enorme sonrisa y viene acompañado de lo que parece ser un lobo espiritual. Esa persona se acerca de forma rápida al castillo, no tenía tiempo que perder. Los gemelos vampiro recibieron a la dama, en realidad, fueron ellos quienes la llamaron. Los tres entraron en silencio a los aposentos de Fai, el joven seguía junto a un moribundo Kurogane.

— Fai-chan, se que odias todo esto… pero — dijo Subaru de forma suave, — hay una manera de salvarlo sin transformarlo en uno de nosotros… — agrego mirando hacia el suelo, el rubio apretó las manos de Kurogane, se giró a verlos y se percato de la tercera persona.

— Ella es una licántropo… ellos _viven_ muchos años al igual que los vampiros, excepto que ellos están vivos… — intento explicar Kamui sin mucho resultado. (N/a. No se fijen en los tecnicismos la verdad es que yo poseo mi propia imagen del hombre lobo o licántropo, gracias ;P).

— Mi nombre es Yuzuriha — se presento la joven, — y él es mi lobo guardián Inuki — agrego señalando a su compañero. — Nee, Fai-san… _déjame salvarlo_ — dijo con voz suave, Fai miró a Kurogane convaleciente, entonces tomo la decisión.

Yuzuriha se acercó a Kurogane, le sonrió, tomo su brazo y lo acercó a sus fauces. Kurogane tenía un gesto de dolor cuando sintió los dientes de la joven clavarse en su piel, la sangre de Yuzuriha se mezclo con la suya, de pronto el joven comenzó a convulsionar, su estructura interna estaba cambiando. Fai temió por su vida por unos momentos pero se tranquilizo al ver que Kurogane volvía a la normalidad. De la nada, o más bien del pecho del joven apareció un lobo negro de ojos rojos.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto Yuzuriha, él animal la miro a los ojos fijamente, entonces se giró acomodándose sobre el regazo de Kurogane. — Él es _Shirogane_ — presentó Yuzuriha a los presentes, incluido Inuki.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — pregunto el rubio acariciando la cabeza de su amado.

— Nada… solo que desde ahora será un licántropo, la prueba de ello es el lobo que lo acompaña — explico Yuzuriha, — mi trabajo ha terminado, me retiro — agregó antes de marcharse. Los gemelos salieron de la habitación, Fai y Kurogane se volvieron a quedar solos.

Después de un rato, Kurogane despertó, lo primero que vio con sus ojos nuevos fue a Fai, el joven rubio lo abrazo dichoso de verlo sano y salvo. El moreno solo miraba a su alrededor algo confundido pero al final se dejo llevar por el sentimiento de calidez del joven vampiro.

— Temía tanto que murieras… — confesó Fai dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

— No moriré tan fácil… — exclamo el pequeño, Fai apretó el cuerpo del menor.

— Lamento tanto mi deseo egoísta, lo siento, lo siento… — se disculpo el rubio pero más que disculparse con el moreno, parecía ser Subaru en quien pensaba, gracias que ahora esta en la misma posición.

— No te preocupes, no estoy enojado, en realidad yo mismo rompí mi código, pero al pensar que alguien querido sería asesinado por otro… — se detuvo un momento, tenía un gesto de indescriptible dolor — siempre imagine que vivir era mejor que morir sin embargo… no pensé en ese momento… — unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

— Lo siento tanto… — dijo el rubio volviendo a tomar al moreno entre sus brazos.

— Ahora soy diferente… lo vi en sueño, me lo dijo Shirogane… — dijo acariciando al animal. Fai sonrió para el joven. — Ya no podré ver a Arashi, ni a Sorata mucho menos a mis hermanos… — se lamento el joven abrazando al lobo blanco.

Fai lo abrazo de nuevo, Kurogane dejó caer algunas cuantas lágrimas. El rubio vampiro acaricio su cabeza con ternura. El rubio deposito un dulce beso en los labios de Kurogane, de pronto él se sonrojo con intensidad, jamás había sentido una emoción tan fuerte, sus sentidos de licántropo son más desarrollados que los de cuando era solo un joven humano.

Entre tanto, en la cabaña donde vivía Kurogane, Arashi estaba más que preocupada, su hermano desapareció y Seiishiro aseguraba que él no volvería jamás. Los hermanos se marcharon de esa casa, pero no irían lejos de sus objetivos que eran los gemelos vampiro. Sin embargo, Kamui y Subaru decidieron abandonar el pueblo dejando atrás a Fai y Kurogane. El rubio sufrió mucho su partida, ellos eran su única familia pero no estaría solo porque tenía a Kurogane a su lado.

» _Existe una leyenda referente al castillo de Victoria, cuenta sobre criaturas nocturnas que se alimentan de la sangre humana. Una bestia feroz, con u poderoso aullido pelaje negro y unos penetrantes ojos rojos. Las personas mayores creen fervientemente en la existencia de esas criaturas en especial una pareja de ancianos que viven a las afueras en una vieja cabaña. Los niños de Victoria van seguido a visitarlos._

— _Hola Aráis-baachan… Sora-jiichan…— saludan los pequeños, los ancianos solo mueven sus manos para corresponder el saludo._

Lejos de la cabaña la figura de un joven mira atento a esos dos ancianos, ahora es mayor, mucho mayor. Un lobo negro lo acompaña, después de dedicar una sonrisa a la mujer de cabellos largos y plateados por la edad, se retira junto con su hermoso lobo.

—Vamos a casa, Shirogane… pronto anochecerá y Fai no esta esperando… — dice haciéndose camino hacia el castillo.

**FIN**


End file.
